Dirty Laundry
by wasted my time
Summary: Set back in the day with everyone back in high school. Jay is back in Grade 11, Emma as new problems to worry about, and what’s the new girl have to do with the both of them.


Chapter One//Welcome Back

Degrassi, it was a school that was filled with mixed emotions like any other school but for some their happy day was fixing to be turned upside down by just one girl. The halls were packed as the students were making their way to the various classroom doors that broke up the rows of lockers. Mr. Simpson's media class was full of familiar faces, with Jay in the back playing around on his phone, Emma and Manny taking seats near the front going over ways for Manny to get back on Paige's good graces, with everyone else just trying to making to class on time and out of the drama. It was a task to take on, staying out of the drama is almost like a extracurricular activity that you are always practicing. Mr. Simpson was the last to enter the classroom but he was not alone, there was a young brunette girl on his side.

"Good afternoon class," Simpson spoke up to get the attention of the seated students. Placing his things on the desk before going on his eyes made a round to make sure that all students were seated and to find a place for the new students. "Before we get started we have a new student today, this is Riley Forrester." He older man said pointed to an open seat.

Now the thing was that Riley was just some other girl, she in fact was Mr. Simpson's niece. He thought it would matter since Emma knew and was sure that Riley could make friends on her own. With Riley moving around the classroom to her seat she couldn't help but notice Emma's and Jay's eyes wonder around the room. To most it wouldn't be a big cause for alarm but Riley could see this class as a big bomb just waiting to go off. Placing her things off to the side she signed on to update her student information and listen to see what the school year had in store for her.

Across the room Emma wasn't as happy as before and Jay was figuring out what just happened. Usually new girls don't cause this big of a changed in mood but the relationships that the new girl had with these two were difficult. Sure Emma and Riley were cousins but it didn't mean the two got along, it was pretty much the other way around. Where Emma was nice and a goody good as some saw, Riley was more outgoing and a regular at the party scenes. Riley was sure Emma would have some words for her on the way things were going to be not only at home but at school as well so keeping her eyes on her keyboard was the way to go. With the time flying by the bell sounding the end of the period was a sigh of relief. Gathering her things the brunette made her way out the door and down the hall, her goal was to find her locker this time around.

"Riley wait up!" someone called from behind her. The voice was one she hadn't heard in months, stopping in her tracks she had two choices one to keep walking or two turn around and face this problem head on.

"What took so long? For a second I thought you forgot what I look like." Riley finally said turning around to face Jay with a no smile on her face. The boy that she was facing not amused by the fact that she was standing in the hallways of Degrassi.

"Well let's see, you kinda of left me at the end of the summer, with some picture, a number, and that you lived in Ottawa." He spatted back at her shifting his way looking down at her.

The pint size girl didn't know if she should yell at him or just laugh since he didn't get the clue that the number was in fact her cell phone number. She was hot temper sure but making a scene on the first day of school was not something she wanted to do. "Jay, it was my cell phone number but I got the hint it was just a summer thing and I moved on. But I have to figure out how I'm going to live with my dear cousin Emma so this is going to be on the bottom of my list of to dos." With her eyes focused on the floor until they made their way up to his face where she saw the statement click inside that yes indeed that she was related to Mr. Simpson.

"Well this is just getting better and better now isn't, why didn't you tell me that you were related to my teacher when I told you I went to Degrassi?" Jay's buttons were starting to be pushed. His summer spent with Riley was fun it was a break from life here and all the drama that was going on around him.

"I just didn't see the point in connecting the dots between Emma and I." Riley informed him before turning around and heading down the hall into the crowd.

Jay was a little shelled shocked at the fact that she just left him in the hall like before. It wasn't until Emma came out of the classroom that he tuned into the real world again. "So you know Riley, why doesn't that surprise me." Emma spoke almost in a rude manner coming up behind him.


End file.
